1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing data obtained from a body under examination, and more particularly, to devices for correcting light absorption spectrum of a body under examination, methods of manufacturing the devices, and methods of correcting light absorption spectrums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attenuated total reflectance (ATR) crystals are used in spectrum analysis using light in an infrared band. The ATR crystals may be utilized for measuring a biosignal in a non-invasive manner.
In order to measure a biosignal in a non-invasive manner, a subject under medical examination may be brought into contact with ATR crystals. At this point, a contact pressure between the ATR crystals and the subject may be variable, and accordingly, the intensity of a light absorption spectrum with respect to the subject may also be variable. In the case of a general bench-top equipment, a light absorption spectrum can be measured by measuring a liquid or by applying a constant pressure to the subject. However, when the subject is a biological body (for example, a human body), it is difficult to maintain a constant contact pressure on the body.